Your face is nice
by ALE686
Summary: 30 Days of OTP Challenge / / En definitiva, son más pensamientos que le quedarían bien expresar a Orihime. Lástima que es ella quien lo dice. ¿Se podría arreglar el malentendido?
1. Día 3: Piropos

Utilicé también el prompt #7 de la lista 'Difficult Love Confessions', del blog onetruepairingideas en tumblr.

* * *

 **Día 3-. Piropos**

El mundo parecía más pequeño con tantos amigos que llegó hacerse su hermano en los últimos años, mas no por eso resultaba extraño que uno de ellos en especial captara su atención.

A Ishida no es como que lo viera todos los días, pero de vez en cuando era inevitable encontrárselo de acá allá. Sobre todo, esas veces en que acompañaba a Yuzu para ayudarle a cargar cosas como telas y demás que traería de una tienda especializada en esos productos.

Hasta la primera vez que lo vio oyéndole pedir un número de agujas de bordado, no estuvo ni cerca de sospechar que él tuviera ese tipo de hobby. Él pagó y acabó yéndose no sin antes saludarlas cortésmente.

De eso unos cuantos años, ya que tenían las dos doce en aquel momento, mas quince Yuzu -y ella- quien repentinamente se había entusiasmado, al volver a tener en su posesión el muñeco recuperado sin saber de dónde ni cómo -y que, por algún motivo, intuía Karin que ese lugar podría ser el sitio adonde Ichigo se hubiera ido esas veces donde desaparecía sin avisar-.

Para retomar su pasatiempo, la dulce Kurosaki tenía que obtener los elementos apropiados. Agujas e hilos tenía de sobra, pero de telas solo le quedaban recortes que apenas alcanzarían, sin suficientes para sus demás ideas, así que necesitaba ir de compras.

Las dos tenían poco tiempo conforme fueron creciendo, pero como es Yuzu quien siempre se atarea de todo lo que concierne a la casa, Karin ofreció ir en su lugar. Su hermana menor andaba muy estresada con todo, sobre todo por exigirse siempre el máximo en los estudios. O sea, de las dos era la de ojos almendrados era más inteligente, pero intentaba siempre superarse porque no quería bajar rendimiento y tener notas siempre en calificación máxima.

Por supuesto, a pesar de ofrecerse ella, Yuzu estuvo reacia. ¡Eso no era algo que pudiera decidirse fácilmente! Necesitaba ver por sí misma las telas, no compraría por color, quería algunos estampados y otros rayados, con lunares y no es como si hubiera siempre un patrón fijo, no había manera de que sus gustos fueran conservados a la elección de alguien que no fuera ella misma… y Orihime llegó a casa junto a Ichigo, permitiendo a Yuzu liberar algo de tensión.

Se decidió que iría Karin, para así Yuzu quedarse y junto a Orihime preparar el almuerzo. Nadie tenía mucha prisa salvo Ichigo, quien tenía clases por la tarde ese sábado.

Así se dirigió la hermana de cabello negro al basto local de 'Sunflower Sowing', encontrándose al mismísimo futuro doctor que era conocido de la familia y amigo de su hermano y su muy posible futura cuñada.

Se saludaron y casualmente se dirigieron ambos al mismo apartado, él también buscaba telas.

Y ella lo vio tratando de decidirse por los motivos exhibidos. Lo hizo durante bastante.

Dios, ¿acaso es saludable dedicarse a dar miradas a alguien tantas veces en tan corto lapso de tiempo? Como cinco minutos o menos habían pasado e iba siendo la décima vez que se fijaba en él.

¡Es un crush solamente! El único que tiene en este momento en realidad, aunque ya que era el caso hasta esperable debió ser que se volviera el centro de sus atenciones y miradas de soslayo que daba.

Ahora observando los tubos enrollados, mostrados en escalón a distintos niveles, fue imposible de nuevo mirarle el perfil de su rostro. ¿Por qué tenía que tener un perfil tan bonito? No es como si ese ángulo lo fuera todo, aunque la hacía pensar justamente con esas palabras que no decía nunca en voz alta.

Pero en ese momento, en que él gira un poco la cabeza disculpando al pedir espacio porque mirará una en el lugar ocupado por ella, Karin al tenerlo a menos de diez centímetros sobre su cabeza, piensa:

—Tu cara es tierna —por la forma en que los ojos azules, que contemplaba apenas segundos antes ella, van directo a los suyos… la pelinegro supo que lo acababa de decir en voz alta.

Él estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos propios, por lo que al final al mirarla creyó no escuchar bien. Solo más tarde la de ojos ónix acuoso se daría cuenta de que ella misma arruinó lo inadvertida que pasaban sus miraditas a él, ahora solo buscó excusarse.

"Tu cara es tierna", en definitiva, son más pensamientos que le quedarían bien expresar a Orihime.

Karin piensa que a ella le quedaría mejor decirlo, aparte de ser más honesta con la intención. Es decir, fácilmente es algo que puede imaginar diciéndoselo a su hermano la chica de gran delantera y amable sonrisa. ¿O era que una vez logró oír decírselo? Su mente nublada por el nerviosismo no le permite recordarlo.

Él la mira fijo por su comentario. A pesar de lo confundido, se nota más impactado que otra cosa. Correcto, debes arreglar eso Karin, se dice pensando nuevamente en cómo no meter la pata ni dejarse en vergüenza total.

—Tu cara es agradable —suelta rápidamente queriendo corregirse, después dudando por unos instantes hasta decidir balbucear lo siguiente—, pero tú eres más agradable.

Bien, él sigue mirándola sin comprensión. Su gesto confuso deja de dar cualquier ápice de seriedad, pasando a tener la boca en una línea caída y con una mirada que claramente preguntaba "No entiendo un carajo ¿qué me estás queriendo decir?". Obvio que él no usaría ese lenguaje, ni siquiera lo pensaba. Demasiado hecho a la antigua para pensar algo así delante de una señorita, o eso creía.

¿Será que la está juzgando como a un bicho raro? Es posible. Así que confiesa lo primer en venirse a su cabeza, que es por qué decía y hacía eso.

—Me gusta estar cerca tuyo... —suelta Karin, un poco ruborizada— y de tu cara.

El quincy se aclara la garganta, como si fuera quien había hablado y dicho tantas cosas juntas sin pensar claramente, luego parece querer desviar la vista mas mantiene el porte y se ajusta las gafas desde el marco, apenas la puede mirar a los ojos.

—Gracias —le dice.

Conversación zanjada, provocando que Karin frunza el ceño, molesta consigo misma por sus atropelladas palabras. Habrá sonado muy estúpida, ¿o será que Ishida recibe diario comentarios así, para ignorarlos como pretende hacerlo ahora? Bueno, tampoco es que pudiera actuar de otro modo, ¿no? No había razón para pedirle a ella una explicación de eso.

Simplemente para él era el piropo sin importancia de una chica cualquiera, a la que seguro apenas veía como tal, lo cual para ella funciona bien.

Por lo menos no se lo tomó mal, piensa una vez termina de elegir y pagar por los cortes. Él todavía queda adentro mirando más cosas, lo sabe porque le da una última mirada antes de marcharse.


	2. Día 4: Aniversario

Subo esto de paso, porque creo que voy a estar un tiempo sin luz en mi calle y ni idea cómo me las voy arreglar de ser así. Deseenle suerte a los que arreglan la electricidad.

Sin más, que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Parte 2.**

En el aniversario de Ichigo y Orihime tras el nacimiento del hijo de ambos estaba en duda desde hacía semanas, mas al estar a dos días y juntarse entre amigos en casa Kurosaki, resultó sorprendente la cantidad de personas que habían ofrecido su tiempo para cuidar del pequeño Kazui.

Una total locura y sorpresa para el matrimonio ver cómo cada uno parecía dar comentarios para tachar de irresponsable, de manera sutil algunos y otros como Keigo no, porque querían bajo su cuidado al bebé.

Sentados en el sofá, veían a la multitud de pie como si quisieran rodearlos, cada uno mirando desconfiado al otro al dar sus argumentos.

—Sería una buena oportunidad. Hay mujeres que les atraen los hombres paternales —comenta Mizuiro, surcando los labios a su comentario no tan inocente.

—Miren, Keigo no puede cuidar ni de su propio trasero, pero yo estaría ahí así que les aseguro que Kazui estará siempre protegido.

—¡Tatsuki, no seas injusta! —clama el aludido—. Kazui-chan necesita descansar un poco de la cara de matón de su papá, ¿verdad, Kazui-chan? —Ichigo se ofendió y miró mal a su amigo que a su vez acercó a la carita del bebé, que se rió del rostro de bobo que puso al ser tirado atrás por Tatsuki, quien lo tomó del cuello.

—Es cierto que yo tengo clases mañana por la mañana, ¡pero Kazui-chan nunca sería una molestia para mí! —los ojos de Yuzu brillaban con anhelo, mucho brillo en sus ojos con prominentes surcos bajo ellos.

Si Chad hubiera estado disponible, Ichigo no lo dudaría y sería al único que le consintiera darle a su hijo, pero no estaba y junto a su esposa no les quedaba otra que elegir de entre los rebuscados presentes.

Si lo dejaba con Keigo y Tatsuki, no sería diferente a dejarlo con su padre y no lo decía por desconfiar de Tatsuki, sino un poco del cómo pudiera no tener suficiente cuidado el novio de ésta con su hijo.

No dudaba que con Mizuiro se repetiría el fiasco de esas películas americanas en donde el hombre playboy utiliza a un bebé para quedar bien ante las mujeres, descuidando al pequeño que, sin atenciones a él, se escabulliría silencioso como ninja e iría recorriendo toda la ciudad, específicamente edificios en construcción disponibles… ¡Ni pensarlo!

Yuzu era lo que más consentía a Kazui, de una manera sana, sin muchos impedimentos con lo comprometida que era en cada cosa a llevar a cabo, ¡pero necesitaba descansar de tanto a la vez! Trabajar a medio tiempo, a veces con horas extra, estudiar y hacer tareas del hogar no le era fácil.

Ichigo no podía creer que hasta Ishida estuviera ahí, en la mirada mostrando deseos de ser escogido para tener temporalmente al pequeño bajo sus atenciones. La verdad secretamente el quincy quería tomarle medidas, así hacerle ropa. Sería su primera vez practicando hacer ropa de bebé, bien que antes estuvo muy ocupado y ni una mantilla logró hacer para su nacimiento -aunque sí unos mitones y escarpines.

"Que Yuzu lo cuide es como cuidarlo yo", pensaba Karin porque se quedaría en casa de ambas. Acto seguido, su hermana le dio una mirada mortal y un aura extraña la rodeó. Estaba enojada con ella por pensar en compartir el tiempo con su sobrino… ¡¿y es que acaso leyó su mente?!

Volviendo con Ichigo, ¡para él esto no es algo que se pudiera negociar! Menos para Orihime.

Decidieron dejarlo al azar, creando sudor de incredulidad en las sienes de todos. Al rato estaban Mizuiro, Tatsuki -quien hizo de lado a Keigo, ya que con uno de los dos bastaba-, Karin -forzada por Yuzu, para aumentar posibilidad- y la misma Yuzu, aunque a lo último se coló Isshin quien iría dentro de un rato a la Sociedad de Almas, por algún motivo que no explicó, y quería llevárselo a Kazui si ganaba en ese sorteo en el cual debían encontrar el palito más largo de todos los que sostenían.

El más largo no resulta ser solo un palito, ¡sino dos! Automáticamente, los ojos de todos se ponen encima de cierto quincy y una de las hermanas del salvador del mundo. Mas nadie está más desconcertado que el par aludido.

Bueno, menos Isshin. Él siempre hacía drama de la más mínima cosa, así que se puso a hacerlo también ahora.

—¡El abuelo perdió la apuesta de su nieto! Y ahora él deberá irse a vivir con aquel flaco cuatro-ojos —el mencionado ignoró con una vena en la cabeza lo de ser llamado mal por el dueño de la casa.

—No lo digas como si hubiéramos estado regalando a Kazui —se queja el segundo padre presente. No sorteaban al bebé, sino quién podría cuidarlo. Desde ya, su papá no es apto.

Mas ahora ¿qué hacer con dos ganadores? Orihime se preguntaba, sintiendo algo de culpa por no revisar bien los palillos antes de dárselos a Ichigo.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntaba la madre con bebé en brazos, parándose del sofá y recibiendo la mirada de varios amigos.

Karin miró su palillo con el entrecejo comenzando a fruncir, pero no de enojo sino de decepción. Ella no pelearía con Ishida por Kazui, por muy a gusto que estuviera Yuzu con la idea.

Los demás empezaron a decidir que se hiciera de nuevo el sorteo, que este primero quedara inválido. ¿En serio ansiaban tanto pasar el domingo con Kazui? Se agradece la gentileza, pero más bien parece que quisieran competir y no en forma saludable.

Todos estaban, a sus modos, alzando la voz.

El pequeño comenzó a llorar, al percibir pelea a su alrededor e Ichigo se irritó con los lloriqueos de su padre por no poder llevarse al nieto a la Sociedad de Almas. En un impulso con falta de paciencia, decidió fulminante que su amigo quincy y su hermana, ambos, serían bendecidos con la presencia de su retoño.

—¿L-los dos? —murmuró Uryuu, sin entender. ¿Cómo?

Ichigo se iba a retractar luego de planteárselo mejor, y ver lo ofendida que su otra hermana estaba por no cuidar de su sobrino, mas Orihime se puso tan feliz a la idea pacificadora que Yuzu misma renunció a los celos sobre el cuidado del bebé y decidió aceptar la propuesta.

Serían Karin e Ishida quienes cuidaran del pequeño Kazui Kurosaki.

Poco a poco, fueron dejando la casa cada uno. El último fue el quincy quien junto a Orihime e Ichigo, sumando a la Kurosaki de ojos ónix líquido, hablaron un poco de la responsabilidad que tendrían.

Ellos saldrían tras el mediodía y volverían al día siguiente, en lo posible a la mañana.

No obstante, las dos nuevas niñeras no se confiarían del horario.

…

Para su mayor comodidad, Uryuu optó por llevarse algunas cosas a la residencia que ocuparía por menos de un día. Se aseguró de tener todo en orden en su propia casa también, y partió rumbo a lo de Ichigo y Orihime tan puntual que la pareja apenas se estaba terminando de alistar.

Después de buscar por toda la casa las llaves del auto, y que Ishida se aclarara la garganta indicando que estaba sobre la mesa, salieron, no sin antes Orihime depositar un pequeño beso en la frente de su hijo único antes de entregarlo a su querido amigo en la fina manta que lo cubría.

La hermana de Ichigo llegó a tiempo para verlos arrancar el auto, saludándoles a ambos y deseando que la pasaran bien con una mirada sugerente que hizo ruborizar a su hermano y -mucho más a su hermana en ley- mientras desaparecían a la distancia de la calle hasta que ya no vio sus rostros a través del cristal, ni el auto en sí.

Al acercarse y querer abrir la puerta de la casa, notó que estaba bajo llave. Alzó una ceja en confusión a esto, mas se limitó a llamar tocando. Después de un momento Uryuu le abrió. Se notaba algo sorprendido.

—Buenas tardes, Kurosaki-san —pronunció—, creí que te tomaría más tiempo.

Karin interiormente se molestó preguntándose si la veía descuidada a ese punto, como para no llegar a horario en un compromiso de tal importancia. Suspiró, sin dar conversación, no sería bueno irritar por un comentario así.

—Buenas tardes —dijo simplemente, ingresando. Vio cómo Ishida estaba sosteniendo a Kazui con un solo brazo al abrirle la puerta, lo que la hizo alterar un poco. No obstante, no se le cayó el bebé al hombre de gafas y en cuanto cerró la puerta utilizó ambos para sostenerlo.

Karin no lo pensó mucho antes de preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda, ofreciendo cargarlo. Ishida negó, y ella recién pudo percatarse de que el bebé en sus brazos se había quedado dormido en poco tiempo.

Antes de que dijera algo, él le informó que lo dejaría en su cuna. La misma estaba en la habitación de los padres del niño, por lo cual ella vio al quincy desaparecer del salón y entre un suspiro se puso a revisar el congelador. Después de levantarse era probable que Kazui despertara con hambre, así que miró entre los frascos de papilla preparada cuál podrían calentar más tarde.

Tenía apetito, por lo cual sacó un poco de sobras guardadas en un contenedor de vidrio y utilizó el microondas para calentarlo.

Una vez acabó la colación de media tarde, viendo que el hombre de gafas no aparecía por ahí, se dispuso a buscarlo. Le sorprendió y confundió cuando lo encontró.

Kazui plácidamente dormido en cama de sus padres, no en su cuna, con el cuerpo en vertical a la cama e Ishida le tomaba medidas con una cinta.

Trató de no exclamar su sorpresa, porque eso despertaría al bebé. El quincy la vio llegar, así que decidió acabar por el momento, anotando todo en una libreta.

Karin estaba apoyándose de manos en el borde de la cama matrimonial, con la cabeza en dirección a él, con la ceja alzada.

—Un mal movimiento podría afectar al bebé, por favor retírate de ahí —se atrevió a decirle Ishida, viendo su intención de sentarse.

Ella se ofendió. Mas unas ideas se pasaron por su cabeza, al tener en cuenta a los propietarios del mueble.

Le temblaron los hombros y por eso no lo hizo, su falda ondeando por lo rápido de su movimiento. Para ser una chica que da comentarios picantes, no soportó la idea de sentarse en el mismo lugar donde su hermano tenía intimidad con su esposa. La avergonzó tocar un lugar así de privado.

Pero sigue molesta con el comentario del doctor. Quién diría que fuera así de exasperante.

—¿Tú no lo has pensado? —le preguntó una vez Uryuu depositó a Kazui en su cuna y ambos se dirigieron fuera de la habitación, directo a la pequeña sala de estar.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Ya sabes, tener hijos…

—Ni siquiera soy casado —dijo algo confundido— no veo cómo.

—Con una novia quizás —ella respondió con naturalidad—. Hay relaciones muy liberales estos días. Esa la misma estabilidad y menos papeles ¿no?

—Mi concepto de estabilidad dista mucho de ser igual al que tú posees —dijo él y puso una expresión neutral.

A Karin eso la dejó molesta.

—No es mi concepto, es el cómo funciona el mundo moderno —quiso aclarar. Desde su lugar, veía muy pronto tener hijos. Le gustaría, sí, pero más bien creía en la planificación familiar.

Tampoco quería terminar embazada sin saber quién era el padre, o alguna estupidez semejante teniendo en cuenta lo fácil que era conseguir información apropiada estos días.

Él no preguntó su opinión, así que no se lo dijo.

—Bueno, hijos no hasta casarte porque estás a favor del celibato —se le ocurrió decir.

El quincy la fulminó con la mirada y Karin había logrado interpretarle, con algo de angustia, que era por la broma sobre su actividad sexual -o la falta de esta-. Bueno, ¿para qué siquiera molestarse o sentir algo por eso? Es obvio que a su edad no es como si nunca hubiera tenido sexo con alguien.

—¿Y pensaste en clonarte?

—¿Clonarme?

—Está permitido siempre que tengas con qué pagar, creo.

—Aunque no lo creas, no estoy nadando en dinero —realmente estaba harto de que la gente pensara que la tenía fácil solo por ser doctor. Sí, ganan bien en ciertas circunstancias, pero se sacrifica bastante a cambio también. Eso chistes no le gustan.

A ella le exasperó lo fácil que era sacarlo de quicio.

—Eres un poco anticuado, es solo una broma —se quejó, saliendo de la habitación en dirección al baño.

Ishida cambió la expresión al caer en cuenta de eso, pero ella no estaba cerca para ver el deje de arrepentimiento. Él suspiró, sin ganas.

Sería una larga tarde cuidado a Kazui, mas trataría de tener más paciencia con ella y no dejarse llevar por el estrés acumulado. Se suponía que precisamente el tiempo de vacaciones, de su trabajo, se podría encargar de eso.

Haría el esfuerzo, no vaya ser que se vuelva enemigos en lo que duraba el aniversario de Ichigo y Orihime.


End file.
